Letters From The Sky
by TrAiNoFhOpE
Summary: No longer a one-shot, Carlisle finds a letter from when he was human, but what happens once he's done reading? Please...R&R, Rating has changed for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Ribbons

**Just thought I would try this, it's been running through my imagination for awhile.**

**Thank you to my beta, CarlisleCullen1645, who agreed to put up with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine.**

I stumbled upon the letter when I cleaned out my bedroom, the red ribbon was still sealed around it. I remember stealing it from you as we chased each other. I held it in my hands, letting your scent over take me as I remembered how we used to sneak out at night to join the other children.

The fabric was old, pristine and I unfolded it carefully, the paper inside had worn away and was barely eligible. But I already memorize what it said.

_Dear my sweet Carlisle,_

_It's been a year now, I write this under the cover of night, if Malcolm knew I would surely be thrown in with the horses. _

_I dream of you every time, I still have confidence that one day we will be reunited. Remember when my mother and father caught us as we sneaked out that chilly October evening? We still found a way to be together, and I'm sure that this will happen now._

_I miss you, I always wish that it was you who would hold me as I sleep. The last thought when I fall into the abyss of slumber is you, and the first thought in the morning is you. Do you think of me often? I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't. _

_Do you have a family now? For it's been too long, and I haven't heard any news of you. I still worry that you'll be hurt, or that you've already forgotten me. But I know that's not true. After all of those times spent together, I probably took up most of your young childhood._

_I'm sorry, but I have to end this letter short, the sun is about to rise and I must make breakfast. But remember that it is you who I wish was here, would reassure me, would hold me, and would marry me like you decreed.  
_

_Love always,_

_Isabella Swan _

My fingers stiffened around the fragile paper, leaving prints as I began to regret my unfortunate decision. I dropped it onto my desk, my eyes never leaving it. I caressed it softly, worriedly as I realized that this was my last piece of forever.

Thinking of you, I jumped from my stupor.

The doorbell rang.

**Review, please**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of Hostility

**A/N Just a quick note, there's this story, The Dawning Darkness, it's a Carlisle/OC and the storyline is good, the author is very nice and deserves the reviews. So please give it a chance.**

**Thanks for your reviews, you all encouraged me to continue, and I hope this as good as the first.**

I walked, evenly paced, up the drive to your large home. I suddenly felt intimidated, what would you say? I remember when we were kids, when I asked if you would always love me, your only reaction was to smother me with Eskimo kisses.

I picked the note from my pocket, though which had my fingers wrapped around it since I left, for confidence to escalate my peaking ideas of tracking you. Especially when I didn't know you were alive.

I read it, scanning for clues of absence or hostility, I found none.

_Dear my little Bell,_

_I received your letter not moments ago, the loss of you has not healed over time, like you told me it would. If anything, the pain is only worse. _

_When you married that man, Malcolm, I felt my heart tear from it's cavity of protection, as if my soul was ripped away. But I thought you would be happy, so I lived on, for you. But now I know it wasn't your choice, you had no choice at all. _

_Please forgive my cowardly actions for not stealing you away like I promised when we were children. For not having the courage to ask for your hand in marriage. But to answer an earlier question, no, I have not married, nor have I children._

_I hope that you receive this letter of condolences of a happy life to come, forever I will think of you and the times we had been together. And you didn't steal my childhood, you were part of my childhood, you were my childhood. _

_I love you with all my heart, and I hope that it is you who reads this. Who's tears I know will drip down your face and onto the ink, smearing it without meaning._

_I will leave you with these parting words, because I have a horrid feeling I won't hear from you again, and I hope that it will not have been my fault.  
_

_Forever loved, forever in my heart._

_Love,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

I stare at the ink, as he had guessed, that smeared from the tears which threatened to fall before I could stop them. Always so predictive, he always knew me.

I look up towards the large door as I sit at the bottom of the splintering steps and I hope that you're not home. But my heart sinks when I hear a piece of paper hit maple wood, slapping it with a crack.

You're most definitely home.

**Please review, the chapters will get longer, promise.**


End file.
